


Kinktober Day 11 - Accidental Stimulation

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bondage, Denial, Other, Self-Bondage, Smut, gender neutral reader, i love subby minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Not so fast, Min.” you said, the warning tone in your voice making him freeze, he spun around slowly to face you but was looking at the floor, “Why don’t you tell me what you did today.”“I-I..” he trailed off.“I already have a good idea so you may as well own up to it now.”He sighed, “It’d be easier to just show you.”





	Kinktober Day 11 - Accidental Stimulation

You had been keeping an eye on Minho all day, you were out with him and the other boys and he was acting weird. You were worried that he might be sick but every time you asked him if he was okay, he told you that he was fine. So you settled for keeping a silent watch over him. He seemed like his senses were heightened somehow, he jumped every time someone touched him, he squirmed in his seat when he sat down, you swore you’ve heard him whimper multiple times when nothing was happening. Every time he acted weird you looked at the other boys to see if they noticed but you seemed to be the only one. Currently all of you were in a small shop, it was packed full of narrow aisles, the kind that were too small to pass someone in without turning to your side and even then you wouldn’t want to pass a complete stranger. You wandered around on your own, for some reason you kept bumping into Minho, every time you had to squeeze past him you felt him jolt, you were sure this time that you were hearing him whimper. Eventually he started purposefully avoiding you, turning the opposite direction every time he saw you. Now you knew he wasn’t sick which caused your suspicions to grow, determined to find out what was up with him to stuck close to him for the rest of the time that you were out. Eventually you all had to pile into a car to move to a new location, the car they had called was just slightly too small, requiring a couple of you to sit on each others laps, “I’ll sit on Minho’s lap.” you offered causing the boys eyes to go wide. Before he could protest everyone agreed and you all piled into the car, Minho sat in the back and you settled yourself gently on his lap, feeling him tense as you wiggled around slightly to get comfortable. You leaned back into his chest, “What’s wrong with you today?” you whispered into his ear, careful to not let the other boys hear.  
  
“N-Nothing I swear.” he whispered back just as quietly.  
  
“Bullshit, you’ve been jumpy and fidgety all day.”  
  
“I-It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“You whimpered in my ear when I passed by you earlier so it’s a little too late for me to not worry about it.”  
  
“O-oh.. you heard that?”  
  
“Of course I did.”  
  
“Well.. I’m sorry but still I’m fine.”  
  
You sighed and shifted around frustratedly, he let out another noise, this time closer to a low moan, you bothe froze. Now you had an idea of what might be up, you shifted around again to test your theory, this time pressing your body against him more, you felt a series of bumps across his chest and he let out a low groan, this time catching Chan’s attention.  
  
“Minho, you alright?” Chan asked.  
  
“He just told me he’s feeling sick so I think I’m gonna take him home early.” you supplied before Minho could respond.  
  
Chan looked at Minho who nodded, “Oh, okay then, well I hope you feel better.” Chan said before turning back to playing on his phone. You spent the rest of the ride doing your best not to move around too much. The path that you were on took you past the dorms so you had the driver stop so the two of you could get out. You waved goodbye to the boys who were all telling Minho to feel better before they drove away, silently the two of you walked up to the dorm. As soon as you got inside, Minho made a beeline for his room.  
  
“Not so fast, Min.” you said, the warning tone in your voice making him freeze, he spun around slowly to face you but was looking at the floor, “Why don’t you tell me what you did today.”  
  
“I-I..” he trailed off.  
  
“I already have a good idea so you may as well own up to it now.”  
  
He sighed, “It’d be easier to just show you.” he said before pulling his shirt up over his head. You marveled at the ropes that crossed over his chest, the intricate knots were impressive, you could see that his chest wasn’t the only thing that was tied as the ropes disappeared beneath his pants.  
  
“When did you have time to do all that?” you asked, stepping up to him and running your fingers across the ropes.  
  
He shivered in response, “T-This morning.”  
  
“Can I see it all?” you asked, your voice low.  
  
He nodded quickly, “M-My room.” he said, you nodded and he turned around and lead the way, closing the door and locking it behind the two of you.  
  
He turned around to face you to see you staring at him expectantly, “Well, go ahead. Strip.” you commanded. Quickly he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, you weren’t surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing underwear, however you were surprised to see what he had done to his lower half. The ropes criss crossed around his crotch, extending down to loop around his thighs. As a final touch he had taken a pastel pink ribbon and tied it around the base of his dick, wrapping the end of it all the way down the shaft before anchoring the end to one of the ropes on his thighs so that he could maintain an erection without it being obvious. “What’d you do all this for?” you asked, reaching out and hooking a finger underneath one of the ropes on his chest and pulling him closer to you.  
  
“I-I woke up and I just.. I dunno.. I needed it.” he looked up to finally make eye contact with you and you finally saw how worked up he already was. His pupils were blown wide, there was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, and his bottom lip was bright red from how much he had bitten it throughout the day.  
  
“Did you cum this morning?” you asked, just the question made him whine softly.  
  
“Y-Yes.” he admitted.  
  
“What got you so worked up, baby?”  
  
“I-I had a dream.”  
  
“Tell me about it.” you instructed, leaning down to kiss his neck, sucking a soft mark behind his ear.  
  
He shivered, “It was.. About..” he trailed off.  
  
“Come on, baby, you can tell me.” you murmured against his neck.  
  
“......You.” he admitted.  
  
You paused and pulled back to look at him, he could no longer make eye contact with you, opting instead to stare at the floor. You gripped his chin gently and tilted his head up until he looked at you, “What did I do in the dream?”  
  
He shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, “Y-You.. jerked me off.” he said quietly.  
  
“Was that it?” he nodded, “Just that got you this worked up?”  
  
He shook his head gently, “I-It was more about what you were saying.”  
  
“What kind of stuff was I saying?”  
  
“Y-You were..” he paused to collect his thoughts, “B-being m-mean to me.”  
  
Your eyes lit up, “So you like being talked down to?” he nodded shyly, “Were you hoping I would catch you?” he nodded again. “Did you think I would enjoy finding out that you had tied yourself up like a slutty little present?” he whimpered in response. “Yknow, Min, I prefer good boys.”  
  
He whined, “I’m sorry, I-”  
  
You cut him off, “Don’t sound so pathetic.” you warned him, the venom in your voice immediately making him shut his mouth. “So you had a naughty dream about me, jerked your pathetic cock without permission, tied yourself up also without permission, and you thought I would enjoy that?” you reached up and grabbed him by the hair, roughly pulling his head back. “Yknow I was thinking about touching you before, but now I’m not sure you deserve it.” he whimpered again. “From now on, you will not so much as get hard without my permission, got it?”  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
“Good.” you let go of his hair and stepped away from him, “Now, because you were such a whiny little slut today I think you need to be punished, don’t you?” he nodded, “Say it, slut.”  
  
“Y-Yes, please punish me.”  
  
“Get dressed, I’ll untie these ropes tonight, I’ll decide your real punishment later but for now, just know that you won’t be cumming for a very long time.”  
  
He let out a long, needy whine, “P-Please, I-I need-”  
  
“Don’t argue with me, slut, you’ve gotten enough attention for one day.” you said, cutting him off. You stepped back and walked over to his pants, you picked them up and shoved them into his chest, “Put them on, I’m sick of looking at you.” looking down, you remembered the pink ribbon, you put a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving. “As pretty as this is,” you said gesturing to the ribbon, “I want it off, you don’t get to hide your erections anymore, I want everyone to know how much of a dirty slut you are.” His eyes widened, he made no move to do what you told him, “Well I’m not gonna touch it, I don’t want my hands anywhere near that pathetic cock right now.” He jumped into action and undid the ribbon, his erection sprung free and you realized that he had tied 2 ribbons around his dick, one that he was using as the anchor to keep his erection down and the other he was using as a makeshift cockring, tied in a pretty bow at the base of his dick. He went to grab the second ribbon when you stopped him, “That one stays.” he nodded and went back to pulling up his pants, whining loudly as the fabric brushed against his dick. “Good boy.” you patted his cheek and turned around to leave the room, he followed close behind you, scooping up his shirt off the ground as he passed by. You walked into the living room and sat down on the couch allowing him to cuddle into your side. You looked down, happy to see that he wasn’t even attempting to cover up the tent in his pants. You turned the tv on and let whatever was on play, too distracted planning what you would do with your new toy to care about what you were watching.

**Author's Note:**

> i really really really really really really love subby minho


End file.
